


Awkward memories

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Series: Stucky One Shots [4]
Category: Ca - Fandom
Genre: Double Date, F/M, M/M, winter soldier (bucky)/natasha hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky on a double date with Natasha and Clint. Then something unexpected happens and that's really embarrassing for Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward memories

Bucky watched Steve dress and sighed loudly, until Steve finally turned around and gave him a pointed look.

"What?"

"Do we really have to go?"

Steve smirked, but nodded and turned back towards the mirror, checking his hair.

"Yeah we do. We promised them ages ago that we would come, just imagine what Natasha is going to do if we call her now and say we don't come."

Bucky sighed again and stared down at his hands.

He knew that Steve wanted to go on that stupid double date with Natasha and Clint, but Bucky felt like it wasn't that great an idea. So far he hadn't told Steve anything about what had happened in his past and he had planned not to mention it, to prevent unnecessary discussions. But now... Who knew if Natasha would keep her mouth shut? She was a decent person, Bucky knew that, otherwise he wouldn't have liked her so much and Steve was especially fond of her, but alcohol did weird things to people... Meaning that Natasha would probably say stuff she would forget about while Steve would remember them perfectly well even on the next day.

"Come on Buck, get ready."

Steve pulled him out of his reverie and off the bed, gently pushing him towards the bathroom.

-

His worst fears had come true.

After dinner they had went to some dingy bar and now were sitting in a secluded corner. Clint was drunk, yes, but Natasha – oh, she was completely _wasted_.

Steve found it very amusing and it might have been funny for Bucky too if she had stopped to nudge his arm all the time, smirking seductively.

"Oh c'mon Soldier!"

She did it again and Bucky was now sitting on the very edge of his chair, ready to get up quickly and drag Steve out of earshot.

"Don't pretend you don't remember any of it."

Steve cocked his head, a curious glint in his eyes and Clint giggled like a little girl, slopping wine down the front of his shirt.

Bucky felt the heat rise in his face and pointedly looked away from the woman sitting next to him. No way was he going to admit anything. No. Way. And if she spilled their secret now, he would try to convince Steve that she had only said it because of the alcohol. He might believe that. Steve always believed what he said... At least most of the time.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nat."

She laughed and slapped his arm.

"Liar."

Now Steve's curiosity seemed spiked and he looked at Bucky, "What is she talking about?"

Bucky shrugged, "No idea."

"You do." Natasha purred into his ear and then leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of her drink.

He wanted to protest again, but Clint seemed it appropriate to give his two cents too.

"Awh Barnes. You really are a liar. Why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?!"

Had she told him about it? Did Clint really know? Or was he just trying to get a secret out of Bucky? He had no idea, actually and by now, Steve seemed less curious and more pissed by the second.

"What's going on Buck? You have to know what she's talking about."

"I don't know what she's talkin-"

Natasha interrupted him, a mischievous smirk lingering on her lips.

"You _do_ know. Told me you remember. What's the matter in talking about it now, huh?"

Bucky frowned at her, suddenly not so sure if she really was as drunk as he had thought. She seemed much more sober now than earlier and he tried to remember what she had been drinking...

"Why should I talk about it? I remember some of it, yes, but it was a while ago and over."

Steve made an impatient sound and leaned around Bucky, looking at Natasha now.

"What are you talking about Nat?"

"Oh, back in the good ol' days in Soviet Russia, well – Bucky and I, we knew each other back then."

He couldn't believe it! How could she bring it up with Steve around!? There was no need to tell him about it, no need at all!

"You – What?"

Steve's head whipped around and he looked at Bucky with wide eyes, completely baffled.

"It's true."

Clint sputtered, "Wait what?"

Natasha patted his cheek and gave him a quick kiss that seemed to mollify him instantly.

"Don't worry, you're my man now."

A silly grin settled on his face and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pointedly looking at Bucky who could only snort.

"Yeah, she's yours. We're over a long while now."

"Why did you never tell me?"

He shrugged, "Why should I? Really Steve, I saw no point in telling you. It had happened at a time where I was completely oblivious to your existence. I honestly don't even remember all of it."

Steve nodded, but now seemed determined to find out all about it.

"How did it happen?"

Bucky looked at Natasha, wondering if she wanted to tell the story and she grinned.

"We met one night at some bar, I think it was ... and it just happened that we were attracted to each other. I mean, quite frankly, how could I've resisted him? You're under his spell yourself and ought to know what it is like?"

Steve laughed, "Yeah, I do."

Bucky meanwhile, had hidden his face behind his hands, groaning at all the stuff she said.

"It just happened. Wasn't easy, mind you, after all we weren't working for the same people and if somebody would've found out..."

"Did you know who he was back then?"

She shook her head, "No. And I never told him that I was an assassin myself. We found other stories to feed to each other why we couldn't be seen together in public or anything."

"Buck?"

Steve pulled his hands away from his face and he looked up into those insanely blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I am just trying to imagine the Winter Soldier dating our Natasha."

Bucky laughed, "I don't know what he was thinking. Dude must've been nuts back then."

"Yeah, right. You can pretend all you want Barnes, but you were putty in my hands every single time."

Steve laughed and kissed Bucky's cheek.

"Oh yeah? I think I know that too."

Bucky groaned again and looked over at Clint for help, but the other man was laughing so hard he was crying. Tears streaming down his face while he tried to stifle his laughter and he was actually gasping for air too.

Why the hell did he agree to come tonight?! He knew something like that would happen. _He knew_.

"Is he still being awfully careful with his arm, afraid that he's going to hurt you?"

Bucky looked up in horror, staring at Steve who was nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Yeah he is. I told him a million times he doesn't have to, because – obviously – he couldn't hurt me that easily, but he's having none of it."

"Of course I am careful! I killed people with this hand! And you-" he glared at Natasha, "You were and are a whole lot softer and more fragile than Steve is!"

She laughed, "Yeah, but you actually always tried not to touch me with it at all."

Clint was howling with mirth and Steve and Natasha were barely holding their own laughter in. Bucky was sure his face was beet red by now and he shook his head, at a loss for words.

"Oh Buck. Don't be angry."

Steve pulled him close and kissed him tenderly, but Bucky could still feel him shaking with suppressed laughter.

"You're a punk and I hate Natasha."

"Ah, love you too Barnes."

Bucky shook his head again, but now tried to ignore the other two, trying to focus on Steve instead and on the kisses he loved so much.

He was sure that Steve and Natasha would talk about him now when he wasn't around and he dreaded the things she would tell him and vice versa, but for now he didn't mind. Steve was kissing him in such a nice way that he would've happily ignored the whole world for the rest of his life.

 


End file.
